Herrerasaurus
Herrerasaurus ("Victorino Herrera's lizard") was one of the oldest and most primitive Theropods, or meat-eating dinosaurs, though in its day it was relatively hyper-advanced. And its body displayed many of the same features of the later theropods. It walked on its hind legs, and its arms ended in powerful clawed hands for grasping prey. Its teeth - like those of most theropods - were shaped like blades and had knife-like serrations running up the front and down the back. Its lower jaw had a special hinge about halfway along its length. This joint would have helped Herrerasaurus to better hold on to struggling victims. Many later theropods also had this hinge. Although Herrerasaurus shared the basic body design of future rulers of the Earth (like Allosaurus, Giganotosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus), it lived at a time when dinosaurs were not the most powerful predators. Herrerasaurus would have had to run away from the much larger Saurosuchus, a giant land-dwelling crocodile relative, and the even larger Fasolasuchus tenax, which was the largest meat-eater in Argentina during the beginning of the Age of Dinosaurs. More real-life information: Herrerasaurus at Wikipedia. Jurassic Park Franchise Herrerasaurus is mentioned in the Jurassic Park movie, but never seen. The creature does appear in a number of Jurassic Park inspired games. Jurassic Park movie Herrerasaurus is not seen in person in the Jurassic Park movies, but its name is on a map inside of the Jeep's brochure in Jurassic Park. The Herrerasaurus area was planned in the northwestern part of the island. It's not known whether Herrerasaurus was displayed in Jurassic Park or not. Jurassic Park inspired Games Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Herrerasaurus can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Jurassic Park: The Game thumb|300px|right The Herrerasaurs are featured in Jurassic Park: The Game. It is revealed that they were supposed to be added to the Park in Phase B; which explains they weren't on the tour in the movie. Their paddock is located in the northwestern part of the island near the Bone Crusher Roller Coaster. In her journal, Laura Sorkin notes that while they are not nearly as intelligent as the ''Velociraptor''s, their willingness to pursue their prey over long distances made them highly dangerous. They had been intended as replacement animals in the place of the ''Velociraptor''s since the raptors prove to be too difficult to handle.InGen Field Journal, page 6. They attack Dr. Gerry Harding, his daughter Jess Harding, and their captor Nima Cruz as they try to use the Bone Crusher roller coaster as a way down. They jump onto the roller coaster cars but are successfully fended off, thrown off into the jungle below. they survived the fall. According to its bio, the Herrerasaurus can reach up to 20 feet in legth, and the ones seen in the game, the pack that attack Nima and the Hardings at the roller coaster, are possibly juveniles. File:HerrerasaurusJPtgmodel.jpg|Herrerasaurus model as seen in Jurassic Park: The Game. 708px-Herrerasaurusvistaprevia.jpg|Herrerasaurus Closeup Herreras-bonecrusher.jpg|Looking at the Bone Crusher Roller Coaster. Bonecrusher.jpg 500px-INGEN_Field_Journal_6.png|Ingen Journal page 6 uvs120406-002.jpg|The acutal size of Herrerasaurus Sources Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:1993 Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of South America Category:2011 Category:Herrarasaurid Category:cameo Category:Small Carnivores Category:Carnivores